character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nosferatu
Kunya Vivanco Alcedo, more often called by his nickname Nosferatu, is the last surviving vampire. He is the one to have discovered the Necronomicon, which would allow him to walk in sunlight without being killed. However, Lucifer, the original creator of the grimoire, resurfaced on Earth to keep Nosferatu from using it due to it's dangerous potential. Nosferatu bound his own soul to the book, and tore out many of it's pages. He lost his immunity to sunlight, but he escaped the wrath Lucifer, and hid away, waiting for the right time to gather the pages one more and reach his full power. Background Information Appearance XXX Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality Abilities Abnormality * [[w:c:powerlisting:Inca Deity Physiology|'Pata Negra']]' '- Nosferatu's Abnormality, which he possessed prior to becoming a vampire. He possesses the ability to use all the powers of the Inca pantheon, making him a sort of “composite deity” in terms of Inca Mythology. He hid these abilities from his peers and didn’t often use them until his encounter with the vampires. Over the course of his long life, Nosferatu has managed to utilize and master virtually every aspect of Pata Negra. Often, he will utter the name of the deity or deities he is mimicking. Some of his abilities include: ** 'Creation '- Nosferatu can create objects by literally commanding them into existence with his words. ** 'Pyrokinesis '- Controlling fire. ** 'Electrokinesis '- Controlling electricity. ** 'Chlorokinesis '- Controlling and generating plant-life. ** 'Hydrokinesis '- Controlling water. ** 'Geokinesis '- Controlling the earth. ** 'Aerokinesis '- Controlling wind. ** 'Atmokinesis '- Controlling local weather patterns. ** 'Naturakinesis '- Controlling the very aspects of nature itself. ** 'Lunakinesis '- Controlling the very aspects of the moon. ** 'Heliokinesis '- Controlling the very aspects of the sun. ** 'Chronokinesis '- Controlling the fabric of time. Vampirism Nosferatu was converted into a vampire after his first encounter with a group of them, drastically altering his biology and benefitting it to most degrees, at the cost that he is no longer able to stand in direct sunlight and requiring blood as nourishment. *'Superhuman Strength '- Nosferatu possesses immense physical strength, enough so to bench over 200 tons. He was able to impale Gordon through his chest in one strike with ease, as well as break his neck and spine. *'Superhuman Speed '- Nosferatu is as fast as he is strong, often moving so quickly that people aren't able to keep up with his movements, and can even out-run Emily when the latter combined the speeds of the fastest animals on Earth. He can further augment his speed through controlling time. *'Immortality '- As long as Nosferatu can consume blood, he is effectively biologically immortal. *'Vampiric Conversion '- Nosferatu can convert other beings into vampires through the use of retractable claws in his fingers. Each of these claws carries a sample of the disease which converts people into vampires and doesn't spread until it makes contact with blood. Magic Paraphernalia * XXX * XXX * XXX Combat XXX Limitations * As a vampire and without the completed Necronomicon, Nosferatu is vulnerable to sunlight or forms of light that are similar to it in wavelength.. As such, the abilities of Isabelle Hausler and Starman are perfect ways to subdue Nosferatu. * Nosferatu was unable to convert Gordon into a vampire, due to the unique chemical composition of Gordon's blood. Trivia *